Written in Blood
by Polly Rose
Summary: In the late 24th century long after Edward left Bella, he returns to High School only to have a familar English teacher and to relive his life with Bella as he reads the assinged book, Written in Blood by Isabella Swan.
1. English Class

High School again. It never ends.

My first class, English would be a joy.

Life was meaningless without my Bella.

My Bella.

I don't even listen to thoughts any more, they are too painful.

There is the bell. I should go to class. Maybe I could skip. No Alice would see me and drag me back.

Might as well go.

Why does this teacher always have to be so unoriginal.

She says that we are reading another book.

Probably Romeo and Juliet. That was one of _her_ favorites.

This teacher is surprising. A new book. Joy._ Written in Blood_. Ironic.

The dedication. It is strange. _To the real Edward. _

The teacher tells us to page one, but I am already there.

_I didn't want to leave Phoenix. But my mother remarried. I loved her very much, but her new husband was a baseball player who traveled. At first she stayed home with me, but I could see how much she wanted to go. So I decided to move to Forks, to be with my father, Charlie. _

This was so familiar, it reminded me of a memory just beyond the reaches of my grasp.

The teacher is mad, she is telling me not to read ahead.

Look at the author she says.

Fine, I will.

I flip to the back of the book.

_Isabella Swan was a writer of the late 23rd century. This is her only book. She died in car accident days after her 23rd birthday on September 23rd. Her body was never found. There is a memorial in Forks, Washington, her home town. _

No picture. It is all so familiar, but Bella lived in the 21st century. It cannot be her.

I am over reacting. It is a book, nothing more. It can't be anything more.

Bella died.

I saw her grave!

The teacher is reading aloud. I should probably listen.

_Who are they, I asked the girl next to me. I think her name was Jessica. _

_They are the Cullens. The blond haired one is Rosalie and the buff one is Emmett. They're together. Like together. _

_It's not like that's illegal, they're adopted, a nice brown haired girl named Angela says. _

_Anyways the little dark haired girl is Alice. She's weird. And the one that looks like he is in pain is Jasper._

_Who's the bronze haired one? I ask. _

_That is Edward. Don't waste your time, he doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him. _

_I think I saw him smirk as if he heard the girl , Jessica. He was handsome. His features were godlike. His eyes were a golden honey color and his skin was pale white. _

No, it couldn't be Bella. Bella died! She did. She died a normal human death. She lived a normal human life! It couldn't be her! She died! My Bella is dead!

No, no, no. My Bella died long ago.

She forgot about me.

She died in a car crash.

She had to.

She can't be alive!

She died.

She must have.

The bell is ringing, but I think I am going to skip class. I need to talk to Carlisle.


	2. Carsile

I pull up to the hospital.

The receptionist recognizes me.

She tries to flirt, but I can never love another, only my Bella.

Carlisle's office. I walk in. I show him the book, he doesn't respond.

Wait he says as I turn to leave.

He says he knows what I am thinking, but that it can't be her.

He is right it is just a….coincidence.

I go to my car.

I pick up the book.

I read it.

_I have biology after lunch. Nix, my loyal Labrador follows me. The teacher welcomes me and shows me my seat. The one empty seat is next to the only and only Edward Cullen. His sculpted face was handsome, as if he was and angel. How I wish I could kiss those lips of his. Wait, what am I thinking? I haven't even met the guy why am I thinking about kissing him? The rain must really be getting to me. _

A car pulls in next to me.

The driver is familiar.

My English teacher.

What is she doing here?

I glance at the clock.

4:30

I must have been reading for awhile.

My teacher gets out of her car. Her brown hair bounces on her shoulders.

She trips, I should help her.

But I don't. I drive away instead.

Alice is sitting on the porch, reading.

The book in her hands is familiar.

It is the same book.

It can't be by my Bella. Only some of the names are the same. She couldn't have written it!

Alice barely notices as I pass her by. I walk into the house.

It is too quiet.

I see Emmett perched on the bottom of the steps. He is holding a book in his hands.

The same book. Why is everyone reading it?

Maybe if I listen with my thoughts. No! It will be too painful. I can't. No, I can't.

Esme is reading too. She is in the loveseat. I go upstairs.

I pass Jasper curled up in a ball reading in the hallway.

Rosalie is reading in her room as well.

I go in my room. I slam the door shut.

It is too quiet.

I pull out the book.

Carlisle is back.

He comes in and calls us downstairs.

I drag my feet down the stairs.

The others do the same.

He says there is another vampire in Forks.

She visited him at the hospital.

She is an English teacher. She is vegetarian. She will come meet us this weekend.

Joy.

He says that she will respect our coven, but that she will not move away.

She lived here as a teenager.

A smile crosses Carlisle's face.

What does he know?

I could read his thoughts, but I won't.

Why should I. Nothing matters anymore.

Not without my Bella.

Alice sighs and goes upstairs. Rosalie follows. Then Jasper and then Emmett.

None of them look at me.

They all hate me for leaving Bella.

I don't blame them. I hate myself as well.

My Bella.

My Bella.


	3. NO!

It is to quite. No one is talking anywhere in the house.

They are all reading the book.

I sigh and pull it out and begin to read.

"_It's prophase" I told him as I reached for the next slide._

"_Mind if I look" he asked smiling, his beautiful crooked smile._

This is too familiar. It's confusing. It can't be my Bella, she died!

She was in a car accident, her truck burst into flames. There is no way that she could have survived it. I saw her grave! She died! She died!

No , no, no, no, no, no!

I can't! I can't think about my Bella!

She died!

She forgot about me!

She lived a normal life!

No, no, no, no, no, no!

Why

My Bella

My Bella

My Bella

It is to quite.

I pull out the book.

"_The Cullen's don't come here."_

Edward, Esme calls from downstairs

I glance back down at the book. I look at he door and get up. Reading can wait.

I run downstairs.

Esme points at the clock sullenly.

It is time to go to school. I don't want to go, but I want to see the teacher again.

She is familiar. Her brown hair smells familiar and her eyes are beautiful and golden. I want to see her again.

NO!

I can't think of anyone like that anymore!

NO!

I might as well still go to school.


	4. People

School is the same, never ending the same, always the same.

The bell is ringing.

Joy.

Time for English. The teacher stands with her back to us. Her hair is swept up in a ponytail. She calls my name.

I was standing there staring there at her like a fool. The class is snickering me. I take my seat while Ms. Mason glares at me.

Her name, Ms. Mason, I remember it. It seems familiar from long, long ago.

The teacher is yelling at me to pay attention again. We are reading the book.

_I picked up the CD, that Phil had given me. It was one of his favorites, but it had always had to much bass and shrieking in my opinion. Luckily for me it was perfect for drowning out thoughts._

The teacher is asking us a question.

A kid named Mike answers. God, his thoughts are disgusting. He is thinking about how good the teacher would be in be. Teenage humans are so disgusting.

At least the girl next to me, Angel, is much nicer and sincerer in her thoughts.

The bell is ringing again. Time for Spanish.

Joy.

School is over.

Joy.

I drive away in to the woods and I just keep driving.

The trees blur past.

Each tree pass by like another year in my past.

The hole in my chest rips and burns as if it is on fire.

My Bella.

My Bella.

She's gone and never coming back.

Never.

My Bella.

The trees keep going,

And going.


	5. What my Bella would do

My Bella.

Gone

The trees blur past

She is gone

My one and only love

Gone forever

My love

The trees blur faster

My phone is vibrating. It is Alice. It is gone into thewoods.

I can't talk to her. She hates me.

I took away her sister. Her little sister.

She hates me with the rest of the family.

Its all my fault!

She died!

My Bella.

I lied to her and left her. I thought that I could protect her.

Instead I went to her funeral.

She died from a bear attack in the woods.

In our meadow.

Her body was never found.

Forever lost.

Gone.

We sobbed over an empty casket.

She is gone forever.

I still love her.

More than my own life.

She is my life.

She always will be. Forever and eterinity.

I must leave.

I can't live anymore.

I will go to the Volturi. They will end my life for me. They will see my pain and send me to see my Bella.

I will fainally be reunited with my one and only love.

My angel.

My savior.

My Bella.

The trees race and blur on the edges of my sight.

I have to leave, so that I won't hurt anyone else.

The trees blur faster and faster.

I miss my bella, my love, my angel, my savior, my soul.

She wouldn't want me to do this.

She would want me to stay with my family.

How could I abandon them, like abandoned her. I have to

How could I do that to them after the pain I have caused them.

I will stay.

I will do what I know is right. What my Bella would tell me to do.

I will stay.

I miss my bella.

My love

My angel

My savior

My Bella


	6. Reading thoughts

Alice is yelling at me again. She says that it is time for school again.

I grab the book and run downstairs.

The school stands the same as ever. It hasn't changed from when my angel attended it.

The students are the same as well, with the same raging hormones as ever.

There is the bell, it is time for English.

The teacher is waiting for us outside the class room. She says that today we are having class outside, since it isn't raining today.

We walk out to the football field and she tells everyone to find a seat. She tells us to take out our books.

I take mine out and begin to read, blocking out the teacher's instructions.

_My loyal Labrador follows me out of PE and to my car. He looks nervous, for some reason._

"_Bella," he says nervously, "Will you go the dance with me?"_

_What? _

"_I thought it was girls' choice." I said rudely._

"_Yeah, but…."_

"_I have to Seattle that weekend, you should ask Jessie instead. I know that she wants to go with you." I said rudely and got in my car. _

I look up from my book; everyone has their noses buried in their books.

"_This book is so good! Nix is an idiot though, can't he see that Bella doesn't like him like that. He sounds just like Kyle Newton."_

Wait did I just read Heidi Volt's thoughts.


	7. Lifting the fog

**Sorry for the wait on the update. To make up for it, her is an extra long chapter=) Thanks for reading=) Plz review!**

*********************************************************************************************************************

**I just read her thoughts. This is the first time in so many years. I haven't read any thoughts since, I left my angel. It was as if a fog was over my brain.**

**Everything was dark and shaded in sorrow. Without her the world was black and white. Now it is like there is color, as if someone has turned on a light. This book , it is lifting the fog.**

**Why, it will only come back.**

**Everything is dull without her.**

**Without my angel, everything is lost.**

**She is gone. **

**The teacher called my name. She is telling me to pay attention. Read the book, she says**

**I look back at it.**

_**A Volvo pulled out in front of me and screeched to a halt. It was him. His siblings were walking slowly across the lot.**_

_**A line of cars pulled up behind me. Tyler's new van was first in the line. He smiled and waved. I honked impatiently at the stupid Volvo in front of me. I glanced back at my rearview window. Tyler had gotten out of his car.**_

_**He reached my car and knocked on my window. I rolled it down half way annoyed. **_

"_**Sorry I'm stuck behind Cullen." I said rudely. Mike and Erick had already used up all my patience for the day, so I really didn't wanna deal with another guy.**_

"_**No problem, actually I wanted to ask you a question. Would you go to the dance with me." He asked and smiled.**_

"_**No, I will not, I'm going to Seattle that weekend." I said rudely. Gawd why do they all have to be so annoying! I don't want to go to the dance with any of them. There is only one person I want to go to the dance with. That person is--**_

**The teacher is tapping me on the shoulder. She says that class is over. She smiles and walks away.**

**I sigh and get up. Its time to go to my next class. High school is like prison. Alice would just drag me back if I tried to escape. I sigh and look up. The clouds are coming in with a vengeance. It's going to start raining again. **

**She used to hate the rain. It always reminds me of her. She said to me when I first started to talk to her that she hated all things cold, wet , and slimy. It was always funny how she hated Forks, at least at first.**

**I miss her. I should have never left her. I was a fool, but she was better off with out me. She probably forgot all about me. The human mind is forgetful, unlike mine. Everything reminds me of her. **

**I see her face in that of every girl. I see her eyes in every humans. I miss her and I still love her more than my own heart. I would've died long ago, but Alice wouldn't allow me. She always said that Bella wouldn't want me to. **

**She is right, my Bella would want me to live. But I wish I could be with her. **

**The bell is ringing again, it is time for lunch. I slowly make my way through the all pubescent teenagers.**

**Alice is whispering to Jasper. Rose and Emmett aren't there. They must have went home early. I sigh and walk over.**

**The thoughts of all the people around me are penetrating my wall. **

_**I can't believe that she is dating him.**_

_**Wow, she is such a beotch!**_

_**I wonder if Ms. Mason will be giving us a pop quiz soon on the book.**_

_**Can't she keep her nose in her own business!?**_

_**I need to finish this. It is do next period. I'm such an idiot .**_

**Gawd, I'm getting a headache form all these thoughts. How did I manage this before?**

**I sit down and sigh.**

**I ask Alice where Rose and Em are. She looks surprised. She says they went to hunt.**

_**Did he just ask about them. He hasn't cared anything about anyone else since he left Bella. He has just been moping and become a selfish pig. I miss her too. She was my sister and my best friend, but she wouldn't want me to not live my life. Like I 've been doing for the past years. He needs to get over himself He is the reason why Em and Rose are thinking f leaving! It is all his fault! He should have never left Bella! He is such an idiot! Sometimes I just want to-**_

_**A woman in a blue V-neck thigh length dress. She walked down the stairs and tripped. Edward caught her and whispered something in her ear. She giggled. Another vampire walks down the stairs behind her. She rolls her eyes. She glances at a vamp wrestling with Emmett. They break a lamp and Esme starts yelling at them. Edward lets the girl up and she smiles at him. Her face is blurry.**_

**What was that? Slice just had a vision of me flirting with a girl. I growl. I would never do that. Bella is my one and only love. Alice stares at me.**

_**Edward, can you hear me?**_


	8. Weeping clouds

Sorry it took so long to update with school starting, I've been really busy. Anyways here is the new chapter!! The bold italics is Edward's flashback by the way=)

Hope you like it!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't answer. She looks at me for a bit and shrugs.

I sighed and play with the apple I got from the lunch line.

I remember when I first saw Bella in this lunch room.

_**The new girl was sitting net to Jessica and Mike. She asked Jessica something.**_

"_**Those are the Cullens" she told her. Then she went into detail about us and our dating lives. I chuckled. **_

_**She looked at me. He face was heartbreakingly beautiful. Soft brown hair framed her pale heart-shaped face. Large brown doe-like eyes stared at me under long black eyelashes. She was bit her lip and blushed when she realized that I was staring at her. She was more beautiful than even Rosalie.**_

_**I tried to read her mind.**_

_**I couldn't. It was like there was a wall, blocking me from her mind. This had never happened before. What was going on?**_

_**She got up to throw her trash away. Her soft brown curls bounced on the back of her shoulders as she walked. She threw her lunch away and began to walk back towards the table. But she tripped. I wanted so badly to go over there, comfort her, hold her. Wait, what was I thinking? She is a human!! I can't have those thoughts about a human! That is forbidden! No! What is wrong with me?**_

_**Alice looked at me funny, along with Jasper. I sighed and got up. I threw my pretend lunch away and walked outside the lunch room. I stared up at the clouds as the rain began to fall**__._

I have to stop thinking about her! It just makes it hurt more.

I take out the book and start to read.

_Today is the day Edward is going to take me out. I jumped in the shower._

_After getting ready I ran down stairs and grabbed a granola bar and shoved it in my mouth. Charlie walked into the kitchen._

"_Bells are you sure that you don't want me to stay home with you?" he asked concerned._

"_No, Dad I'll be fine. I'm just going to do some laundry and homework. You would be bored if you stayed and besides we are starting to run out of fish." I joked with him, hoping he would leave before my vampire boyfriend arrived._

"_Alright, be careful will you."_

"_Yes sir! Now go catch some fish!" I replied, shooing him out the door. He pulled out of the driveway and a silver Volvo pulled up. _

_Edward knocked on the door._

This book, who could've wrote this? It is getting to familiar. It sounds like Bella, but it can't be possible! I mean really it just can't be possible!!

My Bella died. She died as a human. She forgot about me. She couldn't have been turned into a vampire! No!

She wasn't turned!

She didn't deserve this cursed existence! She kept her soul! She wasn't turned.

I let out a growl. Jasper stared at me. I stood up.

I threw my pretend lunch away and walked outside.

The clouds began to weep with me.


	9. It's not possible!

Sorry for taking so long guys.....been alot of crap going on lately...no time to update, but to make up for it u get to find out who the new vampire is :) Read and tell me wat ya think...can't wait to read ur feedback!!! :D

* * *

I walk out into the weeping clouds.

The rain falls around me.

It enwraps me, holding me close.

As I walk towards my Volvo, movement catches my eyes. My English teacher is watching me from the sidewalk. Her eyes fill with sympathy.

Her face looks so familiar.

It waits at the edge of my memory, teasing me.

Her golden eyes peer into mine and she shakes her head.

Her brown curls bounce in the air.

She sighs and turns back towards the school.

Her golden eyes haunt mine.

I know her.

I know I do.

But who is she.

Her golden eyes slowly seem to shift towards an another color.

Brown.

Brown eyes, brown hair.

Her brown eyes stare back at me from her glasses.

How can it be…

It's not possible.

It's not possible.

How could she still be alive?

The rain envelopes me as I stand staring after her.

How Angela Weber still be alive?

* * *

Not quite wat yall were expecting was it....i know it was wayyyyyy toooo short...super long chappie coming hopefully tomarrow...find out what Angela is still doing "alive" and were does Bella come in with all of this....hope yall liked it!! Review please even if ya hate it ;)


End file.
